Lady Don't Cut
by TheMadFox1798
Summary: Warning Mature content including Suicide character death. After taking down Hawkmoth troubles arise in our heroes lives. Be prepared for serious topics.


**Disclaimer: Do not own the show Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or any of its charters**

In the end Hawkmoth lost and the superheroes saved the day. But with that came a price. The only way to stop Hawkmoth for good was to use so much power that Tikki and Plagg had to be sealed away for hundreds of years taking Nooroo with them. When this happened Marrinete and Adrien saw who they had been fighting beside all this time with, who has been their closest friend since they started this adventure. They also saw the truth behind hawkmoth, someone who lost a loved one and would do anything to get them back. The battle ended and with that dawned a new age of peace.

That last fight ended on the top of the Notre Dame and because of that their identities revealed to the world. Marinette expected a warm reunion with her best Friend Ayla and Adrien finally able to be who he truly was on the inside. But as they entered the crowded Ayal was furious with Marinette for not telling her the truth and stormed off. She started to feel it. She not only lost one of her closest friends that day but two. Marinette said goodbye to Adrien and with a kiss sealed the hope of them becoming a couple.

That had been six months ago… now Adrien spends his day snuggling up to Marinette on her loft bed.

"Can you believe its been six months princess?" Adrien said stroking her hair.

"No…" She said as she laid her back against her chest. He knew losing their Kwamis were hard on her. He did not know what to say to her so he just held her tighter. "Do you miss them?" she said.

"Of course I miss them every day" he said

She turned her body around with tears in her eyes. "It feels like a part of me is gone Adrien" with that she broke down and cried into his chest. Yet again he was at a loss for words. He held her as close as he could and rubbed her back as she cried. When she pulled away she wiped her tears. When she did so the sleeve of her shirt rolled up and he saw them. The scars on her wrist.

"Marinette what are those?" She pulled away frantically as she pulled ate her sleeves.

"N-Nothing Kitten." She got up and opened the hatch to her patio.

Adrien followed her up, "Hey Princess please stop." When he looked she was leaning on one of the rails looking over to the street below. He walked up next to her and leaned against the rail the opposite way. "Just talk to me Mari. Please" She took a sigh and showed him her wrist. She saw the shock on his face, "Why?" he said in a calm tone

"Because Adrien I am hurting!" she yelled, "I am hurting. I have lost so much Adrien. Both of my best friends were lost that day. Chloe has become ruthless with the fact that her bulling have no consequences anymore and Lila hates me even more now. School has been never ending and I've been falling behind. My family is always busy with the bakery and it hurts all of it. Then on day about a month ago I cut myself while stitching together a design and it hurt that's when I found a vent for my pain. The only way for me to control it was to cut myself at least that pain is self-inflicted and it is something I can control." She looked at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "The only reason why I hadn't done anything more than that was the fact that on that same day I found myself the perfect boyfriend who is always there when I need him." With these last words she threw herself into his arms and he closed her into a tight hug.

"Mari…" he started with tears in his eyes he did not know what to say or how to even began coming up with the words to say, whatever it was that needed to be said. He looked back into her eyes and knew what to say in the end. "Just promise me you won't cut it is too dangerous. Do anything but cut." He hugged her closer and felt her nod he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you."

The next morning she went to school and felt good about herself. After Adrien left she looked for a new way to vent and she went back to what it was originally designing clothes. She thought of a bountiful new dress and suit to match was planning on going to the fabric store with Adrien to get what she need to make these new clothes. She pulled out her phone and walked into class. Without thinking she sat down in her old seat. "What are you doing?" she heard the voice say. When she looked up Ayla was staring at her.

"S-sorry… I was just looking at my phone and muscle memory." Marinette said

"Whatever why don't you go sit in your new super hero seat." Ayla looked away. Marinette felt the hurt in her voice when she said it but it didn't matter/ She went back to her seat and pulled out her sketch book and looked at the new design. She needed to vent right now she started to draft but nothing was coming to her.

"Well look at Maritrash" she hear the snooty voice in front of her and knew exactly who it was, "Why don't you leave adrikens alone already. He could do so much better than you. You are worthless." Marinette did not want to deal with this today so she kept her head down and continued to sketch. She flipped the page back and saw the new dress and suit that she came up with last night. She tore it out gently folded it up and put it in her pocket. Seeing that she was getting no response Chloe goes sits down. Marinette looked at the door wondering where her kitten is. She checked her phone again and saw no new messages. She looked at the door again and saw the last person she wanted to see. Lila walked in and walked straight over to Marinette and knocked her books onto the ground. The whole class laughed. Marinette looked down and fought back the tears of embarrassment. She got onto the ground and picked up her books she looked up and saw the sad looked on Ayla's face but then the angry turn. The teacher walked in and called to the class

"Marinette please take your seat. The floor is dirt."

"That is where trash belongs." Marinette heard Chloe said.

She finished picking up her books and sat back in her seat. The class was long and every chance they got Lila and Chloe would make her life a living hell. When lunch came around she ran home. Texting the entire way, "Where are you?" she asked Adrien through text. She walked into the bakery on the verge of tears and ran up to her room. She saw her mom's worried look but a line of customers waiting in line. She ran into her room and started to cry at her desk. She pulled the sketch out of her pocket and just stared at it. She opened her desk and through it on there. She saw the exact-o knife she used to cut cloth…

Adrien was busy this morning he did not go to school because he was planning a surprise for Marinate. The guardian contacted him last night and said that he should come in it was about their kwamis. When he talked to the Guardian he found out that the kwamis could come out within the week and that his calculations were wrong when he said centuries. After the guardian gave him back the earrings and the ring he left. He had a Photo shoot afterwards. Half way through the shoot he received a text "Where are you?" He was going to her house after his photo shoot but that was not for another hour. He then got another text before he could answer, "I love you with my heart, body, and soul. Please don't forget that." She told him last night over text that she came up with a design and that she was wanted to go to the fabric store at the days end. He thought that she was in a better mood so he thought nothing of the text and responded with "Love you too princess. Can't wait to see your new design" The photo shoot continued and Adrien couldn't shaking a strange feeling. He looked back at his phone and knew something was wrong. He left the photo shoot early with the photographer calling after him. He ran and ran all the way to the bakery.

"Hello Adrien. Marinates upstairs." Said her mother while behind the register with a long line in front of it..

With a thank you he ran upstairs. He went into her room and didn't see her. He walked down the hall and heard the water running. He knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer. He opened the door and immediately fell to his knees… "No…" he got up and rushed to the tub where Marinette laid motionless with the knife on the outside of the tub and the water mixed with blood. He pulled her out and checked for a pulse. There was a slight one but it was faint. He grabbed towels and put the over the cuts. He got up and ran down to the bakery "Help! Someone call an Ambulance!" Sabine was at the counter and saw the worried expression on his face. She ran with Adrien back upstairs.

The ride to the hospital was excoriating. Adrien couldn't ride in the Back with Marinette so her mother did. He called Natalie and the Gorilla to pick him and Tom up to take them to the hospital. When he got in the car he was shocked to see that his father was there. When they got to the hospital Sabine was just pacing back and forth with a worried expression on their face. "They took her back already. It was then that the first reporter showed up. "Chat Noir what is lady bugs condition…" Adrien was shocked. But the Gorilla got in the way. Adrien's father stepped forward and said,

"Do you not have any decency? Go wait outside leaving now or I will have my body guard escort you out" With that the reporter left and Adrian looked towards his father. I will handle the press I am here for you and Marinate son I know how much she means to you." Adrien was about to cry so he did the one thing that he hadn't done since his own mother had passed, he hugged his father.

Gabrial did just that he handled the mead giving them as little information as possible telling them that Ladybug had been injured and they were waiting on further updates at the time. Ayla saw this on the news a got extremely worried. Sure she was mad at marinate but she was her first friend when she got to Paris and she felt bad for being mad all this time. She immodestly rushed to the hospital and snuck past the guards that Gabrial asked for. He saw Sabine holding her head in her hands with tom rubbing her back. Adrian was pacing when he saw her. Ayla closed her eyes and tilted her head back. And started to cry, "What have I done?" she asked.

The doctor walked out the doors and when he started, "I regret to tell you…" he didn't even finish when Adrian fell to the ground and sobbed. Ayla ran to grab Gabriel. Sabine balled.

He was in her room sitting at her desk. He found the sketch. It was a ladybug themed dress and Chat Noir themed suit. On the sketched it read, "I'm sorry to make you sad. I love you"

He looked into her casket the dress was made by his father and she was buried in it. The town wept for a hero light gone to soon. Adrien stood at the podium, "Well she was my partner in both life and love…" he choked back a tear. Tom walked up to the boy and said, "You don't have to do this" Adrian shook his head and said, "Yes I do"

"She was my partner yet I could not save her. She was lost without her best friends to guide her after our final battle and with the pressures coming from school, bullies, and life. She started to hate life and herself. She felt useless and without hope. Someone who aspired hope without it. She had a good soul that was gone to soon. Let's learn from this final lesson ladybug… no Marinate taught us. Let's live with hope and kindness. A smile can save someone's life, a simple wave, telling them they are worth something. There will always be bad people but that does not mean you can't be your own hero for those that need it, for super hero need to be saved sometimes as well. I will miss her but I know she is watching over me and this city still."

What if Adrien saw that text and called her right away. Maybe he could have stopped it. If he told her sooner about the Kwamis? What it Lila and Chloe actually became friends with Marinate or were nice people? What if Ayla helped her pick up her books or the class didn't laugh. What if the teacher stepped in and helped? What if Ayla forgave Marinate? These small actions could have saved her life.

 **Authors Note: This is a sad story that i came up with listening to "Baby Don't Cut" by B-Mike. There will be a ch2 with a happy ending. First Fic and I don't care for the roast in the comments. Just remember be nice to each other.**


End file.
